1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller equipped with a memo function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine tool performs machining according to a machining program of a numerical controller. In general, a machining program is created by a user's manual operation or using a CAD/CAM, and then, by repeatedly performing test cutting based on the machining program and correction of the machining program (debugging), a machine tool becomes capable of providing a complete machined product that satisfies the demanded specifications.
In conventional debugging, when a problem is found in checking the state of a workpiece inside a machine tool or the screen of a numerical controller, a part in the machining program corresponding to the problem is searched for and corrected manually. If a problem is found during debugging, since the numerical controller does not include any means on which one can write a memo about the state of the numerical controller or the part in the machining program corresponding to the problem, then a memo is left outside the numerical controller using a sticky note or a white board.
In this regard, as a method for recording information upon occurrence of a problem, a technology has been known for outputting a screen of a numerical controller in the form of image data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-148552 discloses a technology for converting image data on the display screen of an injection molding machine into a file format readable by a personal computer, and outputting the same.
However, the above known technology is based on the premise that image data on the display screen is output from a numerical controller to an outside to be used, and the technology does not indicate any method for handling such image data inside the numerical controller. In addition, the technology does not give any suggestion to specify, when a problem is found, the state of the numerical controller and the part of a machining program relating to the problem.